powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nature Attacks
The power to release/use nature/natural energy for various attacks. Sub-power of Nature Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Also Called * Nature Projection Capabilities The user can release/use nature/natural energy for attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Nature Bolts:' Project nature/natural energy that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Nature Blasts:' Release blasts of nature/natural energy in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release nature/natural energy blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of nature/natural energy. *'Natural Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of nature/natural energy. *'Nature Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of nature/natural energy. *'Nature Beam Emission:' Release beams of nature/natural energy. *'Nature Blast:' Release nature/natural energy over a specific target area. *'Nature Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of nature/natural energy. *'Nature Breath:' Discharge nature/natural energy from the mouth. *'Nature Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Nature Cutting:' Use nature/natural energy to cut opponents. *'Nature Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with nature/natural energy. *'Omnidirectional Nature Blasts:' Send out a wave of nature/natural energy in all directions. *'Nature Pillar Projection:' Project nature/natural energy pillars. *'Nature Spike Projection:' Project nature/natural energy spikes. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit nature/natural energy from one's eyes. *'Nature Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of nature/natural energy. *'Nature Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of nature/natural energy that repels everything. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of nature/natural energy that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release nature/natural energy blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release nature/natural energy blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of nature/natural energy. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of nature/natural energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Attack Powers * Natural Energy Manipulation * Nature Channeling * Nature Manipulation * Power Augmentation * Projectile Enhancement * Solidification Limitations *Users may require outside source of energy/matter to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users * Scion of Mana (Children of Mana) * Ayane (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden) * Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) * Users of Sage Mode (Naruto) * Grass type Pokémon (Pokémon franchise) Gallery Goku Spirit Bomb.jpg|Using the Spirit Bomb, Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) channels natural energy from every living entity and the planet Earth, the Sun and the nearest stars. Naruto's Sage Mode.gif|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) can harness natural energy by using Sage Mode and channel it into his attacks... Sage_Art_Big_Ball_Rasengan.png|...such as the Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Nature Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Rare power